Harry Potter and the Dark Arts
by 143xbeautifully-broken143x
Summary: The last book..my version. dances crazily due to excitement ..yeaa.. Harry Potter's last year at Hogwarts, only this time he is not going to be a student. HG RHr Language MY VERY FIRST STORY, PLEASE REVIEW :D Post OP
1. Owl Post

Owl Post 

Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. As a matter of fact, he was not normal as it possibly could be. He hated summer holidays for one thing and he also happened to be a wizard. And, hewas the boy who had made Lord Voldmort disappear.

At the age of one, Harry had somehow survived a curse from the greatest dark sorcerer of all time-Lord Voldmort, whose name most witches and wizards are feared to speak. Harry's parents Lily and James Potter had died in his attack, but Harry had escaped with nothing but a lightning scar, and somehow-nobody knows why Voldmort's power had been destroyed the instant he failed to kill Harry. Harry is famous from that very moment.

However, ever since he turned eleven and started attending Hogwarts, it seemed that every year e had some sort of encounter with Lord Voldmort, or his remains, so to speak. Until, in Harry's fifth year, he had managed to turn the Triwizard Cup into a portkey and that is when Lord Voldemort regained his full powers and Harry Potter had once again escaped death. But it's all over now. It's summer holidays and Harry is back at the Dursleys being treated like a dog that had just rolled in something smelly. The Dursleys are his only living relatives.

Today was Harry's birthday that the Dursleys completely ignored, but every year his best friends Ron and Hermione would like to send him a birthday card and a birthday present. He looked out of the window to the sky, it was midnight and he was able to see six birds coming towards number four, Private Drive from the moon. Harry quickly run to the window and opened it. And surely, they are carrying Harry's birthday card greetings. He untied Errol's package. Inside were a letter and a newspaper cutting. The cutting is clearly come out from the 'Daily Prophet', because those people in the black and white picture were moving.

Azkaban's big difference

**_Cornelius Fudge, the Ministry of Magic, had removed the Dementers from Azkaban yesterday._**

"**_We beg the magical community to remain calm," said terrified Fudge, "we did it for the best, you know." Meanwhile, Mr. Fudge will control the Dementers use the Imperius Curse. Mr. Fudge will use one hundred people in Azkaban to look after the prisoners instead of Dementers._**

**_These Dementers will only appear on the magical land for safety of these muggles, Mr. Fudge want to warn people not to walk too close to the Dementers just incase of real problems. _**

Harry remembered too well when he saw Mr. Fudge, and the argument. He picked up Ron's letter and unfolded it; it was a hasty scribbled note:

_Dear Harry:_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I do hope the you are all right with the muggles and I will say no more here, I'll send you another letter soon enough. You and I are invited to Hermione's house, so how about it? I 'm a bit of nervous. As if, Ha! Don't let the muggles let you down!_

Ron 

Harry laughed a little, but he was a bit startled that Hermione is going to invite him and Ron to her house. After all, she didn't mention a word about it when they said good-bye to each other at the station. But after he finished laughing, Harry began to feel a little nervous too. Anyway, it's a girl's house, not a boy's plus he don't know whether they like plain wizard or not, Hermione was of the muggle lineage. There was a huge fruitcake tied to Errol's leg, it taste very good. Then he picked up his own owl, Hedwig, there was a package tied to it and a card and a letter. Hedwig looked very proud of herself. These are from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I do hope you are all right._

_I bought your present from Diagon Alley last time Mrs. Wesley got there._

_I'm going to invite you, Ginny, Ron, Fred, Geroge and Mrs. Wesley and Mr. Wesley over to my house this summer, I will write toyour uncleto askhis permission firstly of-course. And then we will go and get our school stuff in Dagon Alley, O.K.? If the muggles says yes, sent your answer back pronto, if they say no, sent Hedwig's answer back pronto. Mr. Wesley, Fred, Ron Ginny and Geroge will get to your house by Floo Powder. You will move in next Monday!_

_Hope you are all right with the muggles!_

_Love From,_

_Hermione_

Harry simply sat there, stunned. He would be of-course love to be in a muggle-witch's house. But he doesn't understand what made Hermione think to invite him and especially some of the Wesley over. After all, they usually speant summer at the Burrow. Decide not to worry about it, he unwrapped her present, it was a sleek brown leather case and gold word stamped acosse it "Restriction Potion Kit"

_Dear Harry,_

_I bought this in the Restriction Store of Madame Walky's, special note from Dumbledore so that I can buy it. Don't waste the potion, because Professor Dumbledore reckons you might find this useful in next year. _

_Love From,_

_Hermione_

Harry looked into the kit; there are Polyjuice Potion, Controlling Potion, and Energy Potion… Harry looked happily at his two presents, cake, letter and birthday cards. There was a letter, a card, and a present from Hagrid left. Harry took out Hagrid's letter, smooth it out and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Thought you might find this useful next year. Tell you when I saw you._

_Don't let the muggles let you down!_

_Hagrid_

Harry look down at Hagrid's present, it was a book. Harry hope it was not another "Monster Book" sin he had got it from Hagrid on his second year. And the answer is NO, the book's name is called "The book of Invisibility''. After about five seconds, the book, however, vanished. And Harry had to stroke the cover to see it, 'it must be a special book.' Harry thought. But still, he put it on his bedside table beside his other presents. Now there was two letters left, one from Hogwarts as usual, it seemed and one from ---The Order? It surely wasn't normal for The Order to Address him before the school year started? Harry opened the envelope with thousands of questions.

Dear Harry Potter,

Even though you will not be coming back to Hogwarts to study, we, that is, members of the order must implore you to come to Hogwarts to prepare for what you may want to do.

We know that in the end, the decision is yours, however, we are simply looking out for your best interest.

Sincerely,

Order of the Phoenix

Harry stared at the pieces of parchment. He suddenly had a very funny feeling about it, is this why Hermione wants to invite him to her house? So she can convince him to come back to Hogwarts? After all, her and Ron are bothin the Order.Deciding that he'd worry about it tomorrow or the next day behind it, he opened his last letter, which, however, were clearly from Hogworts. However, it did not contain the usual booklist for seventh-years.

It, in fact, contained is schedule. Not just a normal schedule, mind you. It seemed like is Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts, almost his every awaking momment would be filled with tutoring from the various professors. 'We know that in te end, the decisions is yours'. His indeed. It seemed to Harry that his life this year was already mapped out for him. Feeling a tiny spurt of anger in him, he read the list.

And came to the biggest shock so far.

Gasp What could it be?

On the piece of parchment, below Wednesday, 1:00 pm, said, in tiny print, Professor Snape.

A/N Did you like it? I originally wrote this even before the fourth book came out, so I had to revise quite a bit. Such as killing off sirius and dumbledore etc. sniff so sad.

So..Please reviewas this is my first ever story. So.just.review. Press that little button. ;)

Pretty please? giving you a winsome smile


	2. The Invitation

_**Disclaimer: I could only close my eyes and wish.**_

Chapter Two

**The Invitation**

It was time to get down to breakfast, Harry thought. So he gets out of his bed, get dressed, and went down to breakfast. When he get downstairs, Uncle Vernon's large purple face was hidden behind the _Daily Mail, _Dudley was sitting at the kitchen table, looking sulky and Aunt Petunia was sitting with her arms folded and didn't eat anything at all. The moment they saw Harry, Dudley glowed and scowled, aunt Petunia strained out of the room and Uncle Vernon barked: "You!" "In the living room, NOW!" Harry wondered what had he done wrong this time, but he don't care, he wasn't going to do what his aunt and uncle told him to do. So he followed his Uncle into the living room.

"So," he spit, "So". Harry would love to have said "So, what?" But he doesn't think his uncle's temper should test this early this morning, especially when he was already so furious. "This come this morning," he shouted "A letter, about you." Harry's heart gave a huge leapt, he only knows Hormone has been sending his aunt and uncle a letter, but he don't know that she had sending it weeks before. Uncle Vernon opened his bagcase, unfolded the letter and began to read it out aloud:

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Dursley:_

_I've never been introduced, but I'm sure you have heard a great deal from Harry about and me and my family. However, this summer I'm going to invite Harry over to meet his Godfather, and I will of-course be glad to have Harry over for the rest of the summer holidays and bring him to the school train._

_All the best,_

_Grangers_

Harry looked up from the letter, trying hard not too grim. He thought he knew what was going on behind the moustache. Anyway, giving him some thinking time, it seemed. "Who is those people?" he asked.

"You've seen her on the Hog-on the school train. "Said Harry dully. He almost said: "Hogwarts Express", but he was sure that would get his uncle's temper up.

Uncle Vernon stared at him as though trying to remember something really stubbornly. "Grumpy sort of girl?" he barked finally. Harry thought it was a bit rich for Uncle Vernon to call Hermione Granger a "grumpy" girl, but he knew better of it. So he nodded slightly.

'Having Harry would make him unhappy, which he had been struggling against for years, but that would get an early clear of him for two weeks'. That's probably what Uncle Vernon was thinking. 'And, well---'

On Harry's side, he would be glad to leave the Dursleys two weeks early to go to his friend's house to have a look and he would be really happy for it. Anyway, giving himself some thinking time, it seemed, the---

"All right then, you can go- go to these Granger's house." he spit out finally. "You can tell-tell these Wesleys that you are going. But tell then to pick you up." Then his uncle sneered "Tell them to pick you up, though, I don't have time to drop you all over the country."

But that was enough for Harry; the Wesleys are going to pick him up, though. "All right then." he said happily. And he hopped upstairs, stretched himself on the bed.

He could hear Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley arguing downstairs. Sighing, he got up and sat on his desk chair, but he almost leapt out immediately and found a feather ball beneath it. At least it was, before he pulled the whole thing out. "Pigwidgeon!" cried Harry happily, "Were you speak to them again?" He pulled the letter out of the owl's beak.

Harry remembered clearly how Ron had got the owl. Exactly 3 years ago, Harry had heard Mr. And Mrs. Wesley speaking, and from that moment, Harry believed that Black had betrayed his parents and Black had killed Harry's parents on Voldmort's orders (who was the greatest dark wizard next to Slytherin himself). But when he had turned his wand on Harry, Harry Potter had escaped with nothing but a lightning scar. And then, at the end of the year, Harry had met Black, Lupin, Pettigrew (who everybody believe were dead) and even his own father, James Potter. There he learnt that Pettigrew was his parent's killer instead of Black.

He opened the envelope and he saw Ron's scribbled note, it said:

_Dear Harry:_

_I do hope your uncle said you could go to Hermione's but it doesn't matter anyway, because we are going to pick you up whether the muggles like it or not. To bad for the muggles, but don't worry about them, dad will smooth it over. But I can't tell you what it was, it's a surprise!_

_We are going to your house to pick you up, send the muggle's answer back pronto. We are going at tomorrow 5 o'clock P.M., a good day to you!_

_Don't let the muggles let you down!_

_See you soon-Ron_

There is another piece of parchment beneath it, it said:

_Dear Harry:_

_I do hope the muggles are treating you all right and you can come, Harry. Because I don't want you to break any more laws. As you know, I've been keep getting Daily Prophent delivered to our house everyday, mom and dad weren't too happy about it, because they can't sleep well at night with those owls hanging around and they said I'm wasting my money, but after I explained it to them, they think it's alright. Anyway, I've heard that the Ministry has created a new generation of laws; maybe you would like to see it after you come._

_Love From,_

_Hermione_

Harry looked up from the letter and grinned. He grabbed a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill and began to scribble furiously.

_Dear_ _Ron and Hermione_

_It's all right, the muggles had let me come and I do hope it's really a big surprise!_

_Can't wait._

_Harry_

"Calm down!" cried Harry. And he tried very hard to tie the letter to the owl's leg as the little thing tried to jump and fly. However, when Harry finally attached to "Pig"(whose name was Pigwidgeon, Ron's sister, Ginny, had got the idea), he throws it out of the window and closed it. And he continuing writes his essay Snape had given him about: How did Swelling Potion become a potion? He was looking at a book called "Dangerous and forgivable potions", hoping to see something in there for his essay. He turned to Page562 and read:

**_Swelling Potion:_**

**_Swelling Potion is the most forgivable and dangerous potion. It was made from died boiled spiders, Boomslang skin, Beetle heart, Grangolow's blood (1 drop) and 5 drop of Cleaning Potion. Showy7 Badebfudonl made it. He had made this potion by accident, he was suppose to put boiled white ants instead of spiders, and when he drank it, it was too much too much pain for him, so he died._**

**_To break the potion, you have to pour Legredieal over your skin, if it still doesn't work, you can drink it. Be sure to know what Legredieal was, check out Page276._**

- 3 -


End file.
